Many web sites require users to log in with a username and password so that the users may be securely identified. Users, however, often forget their username and/or password that are required to log in to a web site. It is also common for users to use the same username and/or password for multiple web sites. Managing tens or even hundreds of usernames and passwords is a major cause of pain for users and results in excessive abandonment rates where users simply fail to sign up for a new service if it requires a new account.